Are You Ticklish?
by Shannon7
Summary: Morning after Buffy&Willow's first time.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. one day they will be. uhhh. they belong to Joss & Co. Oh, and if the idea of two girls doin' the wacky, you better not read. And if you do, well it's not my problem! :D  
  
Rating: R. Not incredibly bad...  
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy, all the way, baby!  
  
Summary: Buffy figures out one night that Willow needs her. Smut  
  
happens. :D  
  
Setting: Season 4, dorms. Sorta AU, no Riley, no Tara.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Notes: It's one of my first fics, be nice, R&R!  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just ask me first and credit me :)  
  
The sun shone in from the blind-less window. As Willow awoke, she tried to stretch, and realised she wasn't alone. In fact, she was wrapped tighly in Buffy's arms. As the night before came flooding back to her, she smiled as wide as her mouth would go. As Buffy stirred, Willow found it easier to move, and therefore strech. As she did, Buffy woke up, and smiled her sleepy smile. "Mornin'." Willow giggled. "Good morning," As she greeted her with a sweet morning-after kiss. Buffy giggled into the kiss then, broke it off so she could breathe. And talk.  
  
"Wills, what time is it?" She asked, wiping the sleepy from her eyes.  
  
"Umm..." She rolled over to look at the clock, giving Buffy full view of her naked back. A moan escaped Buffy's throat, and she blushed. Willow pretended not to notice, but grinned never the less. She's so cute. "It is... waits for drum-roll..." Buffy imitated someone banging on a drum. "11.34 am!"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Ahhh good-ness." Willow crinked her nose. "Good-ness?"  
  
"Well," Bufy said, as she inched closer, "That means there's still twelve hours and twenty-six minutes of the day left for me to spend with you." She kissed Willow softly.  
  
"Gahww, Bhugffy," Willow tried to speak through the kiss, only succeeding in making Buffy crack up laughing. Willow poked her in the side of her stomach, and she jumped.  
  
"Ooh, Buffy. Are you ticklish?" Willow teased.  
  
"Umm... no." Buffy lied. Willow giggled, then poked her again, again succeeding in making Buffy jump a bit, then squeal.  
  
"Okay, okay," Buffy grumbled, good-naturedly, "You caught me. But," she continued, "I'll bet you are too." She straddled Willow, which made her giggle. "Wow, Buff, I gues you like it on top." Willow remarked. Buffy was surprised at Willow's out-of-character remark, but she liked it. "Ooh, Will, that was low. You're really gonna get it now." She grinned wickedly, then attacked Willow's stomach with her fingers. Willow only squirmed at first, determined to prove Buffy wrong, but when Buffy's fingers touched the sides of her breasts, she let out a squeal.  
  
"Ohh, I see that I've found your ticklish spot." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Mmm, you'd better pay closer attention to that spot from now on." Willow said in a sly attempt to get Buffy to touch her more. Buffy grinned, and noted that in her head, then trailed her fingers down Willow's body, then rested on her hips. She bent over, and kissed the redhead's pulse point, eliciting a moan. "You know," Buffy said, as she continued her way down, "I don't need my fingers," She kissed her collarbone, "To tickle you." Buffy trailed her tongue down from Willow's collarbone, and down the side of her right breast. Willow giggled. "Buffy, that tickles!" Buffy grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
Willow playfully rolled her eyes, and in one swift move, rolled Buffy over onto her back, and assumed the top position. "My turn." She said with a slight laugh in her voice. Uh-oh, Buffy thought, I'm in for it now. Willow trailed her fingers over Buffy's nipples, as Buffy arched her chest into Willow's waiting hands. Willow giggled softly at Buffy's responses. As she moved her hands down, discovering every part of Buffy's body, she gasped quietly at how smooth her skin was. This girl went out every night, to fight demons, and her skin was perfect, and soft. She had seen how smooth it was the night before, true, but now she was feeling it. She lent over to whisper in Buffy's ear.  
  
"You're perfect."  
  
Buffy blushed slightly, and Willow continued exploring Buffy's body with her hands. When she reached her path between Buffy's legs, she manipulated her in such a way that Buffy was gasping for breath within a few seconds. As Willow brought Buffy to climax within a few minutes, she gazed into Buffy's eyes, wanting to see the pleasure she was bringing her best friend.  
  
When Buffy had finished riding out the orgasm, she motioned for Willow to lie down next to her. "Will," she said, "You're pretty good at that." Willow blushed.  
  
"Have you been taking lessons?" Buffy loved to tease her. Willow always knew she was kidding around, but yet always managed to blush.  
  
"N-no, I just, I ,um, do to you, what feels good for me. And obviously," she said, with a glint in her eye, "My fingers feel better for you than they do for me."  
  
Now it was Buffy's turn to blush. She couldn't believe some of the sentences that were coming out of her sweet Willow's mouth. But then, she had lost a little of her sweet Willow image when Buffy had caught her touching herself. And then again when she had brought Buffy to the most powerful orgasm in her life. In fact, the only orgasm in her life. Buffy thought she should mention this.  
  
"Guess what." Buffy said, not really a question, but a statement.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, playing with a bit of Buffy's hair. "That was my first... um, my first orgasm."  
  
Willow's eyes widened, as she realised what Buffy had just admitted.  
  
"Omigosh, Buff, really?" Willow seemed a little too excited. "You mean, Angel or Riley never..."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, they were typical guys. They just wanted to get themselves off. But you... you cared about me. Like no-one ever has before. And no-one ever will. Because you, Willow Rosenberg, are the girl I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with." Buffy said seriously. Willow had tears in her eyes, and Buffy noticed this. "What? Did I say somethin wrong?"  
  
"No, God no!" Willow tried to get that thought out of Buffy's head as quickly as possible. "You're just... I've said it before, and I'm gonig to say it again. You're perfect."  
  
This time, Buffy grinned. 


End file.
